The Heart Wants What The Heart Wants
by Guitarsoloist96
Summary: When Ethan tells Benny that he's being stalked, Benny is willing to do everything in his power to protect Ethan. Even if it means dying. This is an Ethan/Benny story, if you don't like it, don't read.
1. Bad news

**Okay, so this is my first attempt at a MBSAV story. This is basically an Ethan/Benny story so if you don't like it don't read it. Anyway, some reviews would be great, please share with me if you like it.  
><strong>

Title:_ The Heart Wants What The Heart Wants_

Pairing:_ Ethan/Benny_

Rating:_ T_

Genre:_ Romance/Humor_

Published:_ August 12, 2011__  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1<em>

Ethan's fingers drummed nervously against the wooden surface as he waited for the bell to ring. He had been waiting all day to get out of school due to the fact that it felt like someone was watching him. Benny kept telling him he was just being paranoid and he almost believed him up until the point where Ethan actually saw a man in a long black coat staring straight at him during lunch. He had stupidly decided to sit in front of Benny today. Which also meant that he had been facing the windows.

He shuddered at the memory, remembering that all during lunch the man had been watching him. Ethan had only noticed that he was being stared at until Benny decided to get up and go get another apple. Once he saw him, Ethan froze on the spot. To afraid to move. It was only until Benny came back that he snapped out of it. But that was only because Benny kept waving his hand in front of Ethan's face and asking what was wrong.

Ethan frowned and mentally slapped himself. He hadn't told Benny what was wrong. He hadn't told him that some creepy guy had been practically stalking him the past couple days. The first time was when they were walking home and the man was on the other side of the street casually walking as if he weren't stalking a fourteen year old freshman.

Ethan hadn't thought anything of it because why would he think that someone was stalking him? He only realized that he was being watched when he saw the man again the next day. When he had decided to go over to Benny's house. The man had been out there again, across the street, staring at his house until Ethan came out. Ethan was a little suspicious at first. But again thought nothing of it and decided to ignore him as he walked.

But today was a definite answer to his question if he was being stalked or not. Ethan sighed and the drumming of his fingers came faster. He didn't know what to do about it. He knew he would tell Benny, I mean, they're best friends and they told each other everything. Though, he knew for a fact that Benny would tell someone else if it meant that Ethan was in danger.

He bit his lip and nearly jumped in surprise when the loud shrill of the bell rang through his ears. Ethan breathed in a well-needed breath of air and quickly gathered his books to shove them into his bag when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He looked over to see Benny watching him curiously. Slinging the bag over his shoulder, Ethan faced towards him and felt his heart do a little leap when Benny smiled softly at him. Yes, he happened to have a crush on his best friend. Another thing to add to his list of un-needed problems. Though, Ethan didn't really mind this problem. In fact, he loved everything about Benny and because of him, Ethan was actually able to stay sane.

"Yeah Benny?" he asked a little to quickly for his liking.

Benny raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Ethan understood the look he was giving him though. No words were needed. His eyes were the ones that spoke with concern and curiosity.

Ethan swallowed under Benny's intense gaze and shrugged, "Um, we should probably get going…" he was about to turn around when Benny reached out and grabbed his forearm. Ethan looked at him again.

"Ethan…speak to me." he said suddenly. Ethan opened his mouth to protest when Benny cut him off.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. Something's bothering you and I want to know what." he said sternly.

Ethan licked his lips nervously and quickly looked around to see that they were alone. Since school was out, he knew that the halls would quickly be emptied as well as classrooms. Still, even if they were alone, he didn't want to have to tell him with the chance of someone accidentally overhearing. He would have to tell him somewhere else.

Benny watched his best friend warily and sighed when Ethan shook his head.

"N-no. Not here." he said quickly as he grabbed the taller boy's hand and pulled him out of the classroom. As the two sped through the hallways, easily dodging the other students that were either trying to get through or being shoved their way, they were both stopped when Rory decided to show up with Erica and Sarah.

"Hey guys!" the blonde vampire said enthusiastically. Benny huffed impatiently and pulled his hand away from Ethan's. Even though he didn't want to, he didn't want the others getting any ideas.

"Hey Rory." Both he and Ethan said in unison. Rory grinned at the two, unaware of the impatience and annoyance radiating from both brunettes, and raised an eyebrow.

"Where you guys headed off to?" he asked. Sarah sighed and Erica just rolled her eyes.

"Where do you think?" Erica said, obviously annoyed that Rory didn't realize that school was out already. Confusion swept across his face and he looked at Ethan.

"Um…Biology?" Benny gritted his teeth and glanced at Ethan briefly before snapping at Rory.

"Home, Rory. We're going home. You do realize school is out, right?" Realization dawned on Rory's face and he blushed slightly. (Okay, I don't know if vampires can blush in the show, but here, they do blush)

"Oh…right. Heh. Sorry." It was Benny's turn to roll his eyes and this time Ethan spoke.

"Um….guys, we would love to stay and chat but we really have to get home. Unless…Benny, would you like to stay?" Ethan looked up at the taller of the two and raised an eyebrow at him.

Benny shook his head, "No, no. Ethan's right. We, uh, have to get home. You know, we're gonna do something…you know, important. Heh." Man, he was a terrible liar.

Rory and Erica both shrugged, obviously they had bought it. Though, Sarah didn't really seem to believe them due to the way she was eyeing them suspiciously. Lucky for Ethan and Benny, Sarah didn't say anything. Erica then decided to choose that moment to grab Sarah's arm and roll her eyes at the boys.

"Come on, Sarah. It's obvious that these three dimwits are doing something geek-worthy so let's just go." She narrowed her eyes at each of the boys and with a flip of her hair, dragged Sarah down the hall and out of sight.

Ethan let out a sigh and gave Rory a small smile, "So…uh, we really should go Rory. Um…maybe we can hang out later?" he said. Benny looked at Ethan then, surprised that he had actually invited Rory over, and slowly slid his eyes over to the blonde.

_Say no, say no, _please_ say no_…. Benny chanted in his mind. As much as he liked Rory, well, maybe not as much as he wanted to, he didn't want Rory over tonight. Considering he always came uninvited most nights that Sarah was babysitting. After a while it kind of got annoying and Benny didn't really want him over since Ethan had actually _invited_ him over this time.

Benny held his breath as he waited for Rory to reply and when he did, he wasn't to thrilled about his answer.

"Sure!" Rory said happily. Ethan gave him another small smile and with that, grabbed Benny's arm again and dragged him down the hallway and towards the exit.

Once they reached outside, making sure that Rory wasn't behind us, Benny looked at Ethan like he had grown another head and raised an eyebrow.

"E…what was that all about? You've never invited Rory over before. Why now?" he said a little fiercly. Ethan winced slightly but it was enough for Benny to see. He sighed and placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder to turn around.

But when he did turn around, the look on Ethan's face was something that Benny never wanted to see again. Not on his face anyway. Ethan deserved to be happy, not scared out of his wits.

His face was as pale as a ghost and it made Benny wonder if he had actually seen a ghost at that moment. Ethan shook his head, "Can…can we talk about this when we get to my house? _Please_?" he begged.

Benny contemplated on whether or not he should wait to see why Ethan was freaking out when he decided he should wait. He had only decided to wait because of the look Ethan had given him. He had widened his eyes, making his sweet brown eyes more adorable and innocent than usual. It was too much for Benny to not ignore so he decided to say he'd wait.

* * *

><p>"Now will you tell me?" Benny asked once they had settled down onto Ethan's bed. Ethan was nervously staring down at his fingernails as if they were the most interesting thing in the world while Benny watched him.<p>

Even though Ethan still looked nervous and scared, Benny couldn't help but notice how cute he looked. He sighed as he thought this. Benny had been crushing on Ethan ever since they were in 6th grade when he had comforted Ethan after he had been punched numerous times in the stomach and chest by a bully. Benny had become so angry at the bully that he literally jumped at the bully and bruised his eye and lip. He even happened to sprain the guy's wrist. After he had scared the bully off, Benny had pulled Ethan into his arms and began stroking his hair and whispering comforting words into his ear. Though, in 8th grade, it was then that Benny realized he was in love with Ethan. Terribly and helplessly in love with his best friend.

He shook his head to clear himself of the memory and focused his attention on Ethan who was now looking at him.

"Yeah…but do you promise not to say anything to anyone?" he said quietly.

Benny gave him a funny look and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Ethan, we're best friends. Of course I'm not going to tell anyone. Unless whatever you're going to tell me is somehow putting you in danger or…are you suicidal?" he said the last part with a raised eyebrow.

"W-what? N-no! Of course not." Ethan said, surprised. Benny blew out a breath of air and nodded.

"Okay then. So what is it?" he said a little more softly. Ethan squirmed uncomfortably now and Benny noticed. He sighed and gently squeezed Ethan's shoulder before pulling away.

Ethan took a deep breath, "Um, well, Benny, have you noticed that no matter where we go, there's a guy there as well. Like…maybe a…stalker?"

Benny gave Ethan a surprised look, "Um...E, is someone stalking you?" As Benny said this, for some reason, the thought of someone watching Ethan no matter where he went, watching his every little move and following him everywhere he went caused a both rage and hatred for the person to flare up inside of him. Just the thought of that same person even getting near Ethan, _his_ Ethan made him—

—Wait? Since when did Ethan become 'his' Ethan? Benny bit the inside of his cheek in thought and practically slapped himself inside. Ethan wasn't his. Nor would he ever be. He would just have to accept it. But that still didn't stop rage to burn maliciously throughout Benny's body at the thought of some slimy creep touching and hurting Ethan.

Realizing he had been zoning off, Benny shook his head and scanned Ethan's face. He always did this. Why did he always have to zone out during important conversations, heck, even with _any_ conversation?

"…yes…" Ethan's voice squeaked, breaking the thoughts going through Benny's mind and causing his eyes to widen.

Benny jumped up and stared down at Ethan, "Who? Who is it? I swear I won't let them touch you, Ethan. I'll…I'll…I'll do something! Anything to kick their asses and keep you safe. I promise to keep you safe, Ethan. I can't stand the thought of you hurt." He said the last part with a little less anger and stared straight into Ethan's eyes, causing him to blush lightly.

Ethan looked away from his friend and took an interest in his cotton blanket. Gently, he stroked the softness of it and savored the way the cotton felt so smooth and supple against his palm. A sigh quietly escaped his lips and he was about to speak when he felt something smooth and warm go under his chin and lift his face up.

It was then that Ethan realized it was Benny's hand. Benny tenderly cupped Ethan's cheek and stroked the skin near the bottom of his lip with his thumb. That small act caused Ethan to blush furiously and a sweet smile to display itself on Benny's face.

Benny leaned his head down close enough to Ethan's face where they could feel each other's breath on their lips. Eventually, this caused blood to rush to Benny's face. But he ignored it because his attention was focused on only Ethan. Everything around him was nothing but the boy sitting in front of him. The boy he was deeply in love with.

"B-Benny…?" Ethan's voice managed to squeal. He sounded breathless. Benny noted that and nearly shuddered with desire when Ethan spoke again, this time their lips brushing. Benny struggled to keep in the moan that so desperately wanted to escape.

"Benny…I…I…" Ethan stuttered out again in a gasp. The two boys stared deeply into each other's eyes, waiting for the other to make a move or to say something.

It was obvious to Benny that Ethan wasn't going to be the first to make a move, so Benny decided he would. He gently stroked Ethan's cheek again and leaned a little closer to him, knowing that if he moved just a little closer, their lips would touch.

"…Benny…" Ethan gasped. Just the mere action of how Ethan said his name caused something stronger than desire to stir in Benny and he was about to press their lips together in a kiss that would surely show Ethan the seal of his love when something hit Ethan's window. Causing the two brunettes to jump away from each other in surprise.

They both looked over to the window to see none other than Rory at the window. He was struggling, as always, to keep his balance in mid-air and when he finally did, he smiled like the stupid moment-breaker he was and knocked again on Ethan's window.

Ethan avoided looking at him as he stood up and walked over to let the Rory in. Benny frowned angrily as he began helping Rory into his bedroom and closed the window.

"Yo, yo! What's up guys!" Ethan smiled that beautiful smile of his at Rory and shrugged.

"Not much. We were just…uh…" Ethan trailed off as another blush crept onto his already tomato-colored cheeks, making him look more adorable than ever. But if that didn't cause Benny to suddenly get all hot, it was when Ethan pushed some of his dark hair out of his eyes and parted his red lips to speak.

Entranced by this, Benny couldn't rip his eyes away from him. That was until, their eyes met again and Ethan looked away, shy all of a sudden in the presence of his best friend.

Benny licked his lips and noticed that Rory was watching the two. The blonde vampire awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck and watched Benny with a skeptical look on his face.

"Um…did I interrupt on a conversation or something?" he asked curiously.

Benny gave him a bitter smile and shook his head.

"Sort of."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I'll probably update in a couple days or so, but I would like at least maybe 1 or 2 reviews, that's all I'm asking for. :D<strong>


	2. Candy apples are my favorite

_Chapter 2_

Neither Ethan nor Benny had mentioned anything about what had happened. Instead, they kept it to themselves, thinking about it but never saying a thing to each other about it. Of course, Benny loved Ethan and Ethan cared deeply about Benny but neither one of the boys refused to bring it up again. Even though they wanted to.

The entire time Rory was there at Ethan's house, the three boys settled on watching a scary movie in the living room. Since Ethan's parents had gone out on a date and Jane was at a friend's house, Sarah wasn't really needed to baby sit. Especially since it wasn't Friday.

While the three of them sat huddled onto the couch, the fact that Rory sat in the middle, in between him and Ethan, it annoyed Benny deeply. But in order to keep Rory from suspecting anything, Benny didn't complain. Ethan on the other hand didn't really mind it, considering it kept his mind off of Benny. Well, it did a little bit…

Even though he didn't want think about him, it made him think about Benny more. Ethan wondered what it would be like to sit next to Benny while he had his arm around him, snuggling into his embrace, leaning his head on his chest—

Ethan shook his head to clear himself of those thoughts. He needed to stop thinking so much about stuff like that. It was really starting to affect his outer appearance. But he guessed it sort of did in a good way. Sometimes Ethan couldn't help but watch Benny when the two were either playing video games or doing homework together. He loved the way Benny made funny faces when he was thinking hard about something or laughed loud enough for his mom to come up to the room and tell the two boys to shut up.

He sighed at the memories playing through his head and unintentionally felt his cheeks burn. Turning his head so he could look past Rory who was watching the screen intently, Ethan roamed his eyes over Benny who was also watching the movie. But he didn't seem to into it as much as Rory was because the moment Ethan laid his eyes on him, Benny smirked mentally and turned his head so their eyes met.

Ethan froze once their eyes glued onto each other and felt the burning in his cheeks flame hotter.

Keeping still wasn't as easy as Ethan thought. He struggled to keep his breathing calm and his heart at a safe rate. But because of Benny's intense and seductive eyes, something about the way he was eyeing the shorter brunette caused him to get hot all over. Ethan couldn't really put his finger on why Benny made him feel this way but whatever it was…he liked it.

Benny winked playfully at his best friend and turned his eyes away from him to continue watching the movie, much to Ethan's luck. He let out a breath of air he didn't know he had held in and slowly moved his eyes back over to the movie. Though he couldn't focus on it. One of the reasons would be because he had already seen the dang movie before and it was boring him, but mainly it was due to the way he and Benny had just communicated. It was the most…strange yet alluring thing that had ever happened between them and it left Ethan wanting…more of it.

Though, he knew that they shouldn't do it again. But yet…Ethan knew that, that small act of want between them wasn't the last of it. He somehow felt that in the future, there would be more…

Strangely enough, Ethan couldn't wait.

He let out a sigh and forced himself to start watching to movie again when he noticed that the end credits were already moving down the screen and Rory had gotten up to turn the lights on. Benny had stood up to stretch his legs and arms and was now watching Ethan curiously.

Ethan ran a hand through his dark hair and made a face. How long had he been zoning off?

Benny grabbed one of the couch pillows and playfully whacked Ethan in the shoulder.

"Dude, the movie's over. You can get up now." Ethan shook his head to clear his mind again and eased his hold on the other pillow he had been clutching. Slowly, he placed it back onto the couch and stood up to smile at his friend.

"Oh, well I guess I was just daydreaming then. Heh…" he said jokingly. Though, somehow the way Ethan said that caused Benny to narrow his eyes and a flirty smile to creep its way onto his face.

Benny took a couple steps towards the shorter boy and gazed down at him in wonder and desire. Ethan looked up at him and for a second, just a second, felt an overwhelming cloud of lust envelop him. But it left as quickly as it came. Ethan bit his lip and slid his eyes over to the vase of flowers sitting on the coffee table.

"Daydreaming? What about?" Benny said in a low but seducing tone. A shudder went through Ethan as he moved his eyes back up at the taller boy. Benny smiled at him, making another flicker of lust to surround Ethan.

"J-just…uh…about t-the movie…" he whispered quietly.

Benny chuckled gently at that and leaned away from Ethan then. A small frown appeared on Ethan's face but quickly turned into a fake smile once Rory came over to stand by them.

"So…whatcha guys wanna do now?" he said happily. Benny smirked as a thought popped into his head but he didn't dare say it aloud. Ethan shrugged and looked at the clock that hung on the wall. It read 9:14 P.M.

As Ethan thought for a moment, an idea snuck its way into his head. A happy smile appeared on his face then and the other two boys gave him a curious look. Ethan gave each of them a toothy grin before turning around and heading towards the kitchen.

"Come on!" he yelled as he went. Benny and Rory shared a look but shrugged and followed after him.

Once they were each in the kitchen, Rory sat down onto one of the bar stools and watched as Ethan began taking out a couple of apples from the fruit basket and set them onto the counter before ripping off the stems off each one and placing them into the sink to rinse.

As he did this, Rory raised an eyebrow in confusion when he shot Benny a look and Benny smiled. He already knew what Ethan was up to: Candy Apples. His favorite treat. Benny happened to enjoy them as well but Ethan, oh boy, that kid loved them. Ever since they were kids, when Ethan first spotted the candy apples at the carnival that Benny's grandma had promised to take them to, he instantly fell in love with them the first time he tried one.

Benny smiled warmly at the memory and went over to Ethan's side and began helping him. They began inserting the sticks into the middle of each apple and as soon as that was done, Benny grabbed some of the ingredients for the caramel stuff _(Idk, I don't really remember how to make candy apples that much) _and as soon as they began stirring the mixture, Rory caught on to what was going on and offered to help.

Ethan then assigned him to coat each apple with the caramel mix and as soon as he finished stirring it, each boy began dipping an apple into the stuff. Once each apple was carefully coated, Ethan grabbed a baking sheet that he greased and each of them placed the apples onto it with the sticks pointing up.

Happy with the accomplishment, Ethan smiled widely and leaned back against the counter to rest. Both Benny and Rory followed after him and they each smiled at each other.

"So, you like candy apples?" Rory asked after a few minutes of silence.

Ethan nodded and Benny snorted.

"More like _loves_ and completely_ obsessed_ with them." Benny teased as he playfully nudged Ethan's arm.

Ethan smiled, "Yeah, they're my favorite treat."

Rory nodded and a couple seconds later gasped after he had checked the time on his phone.

"Dude! I totally forgot my mom wanted me home by nine. Dammit! I am so grounded!" he said in panic as he hurriedly made a race for the front door. Ethan sighed.

"Don't you want one?" he called out. Rory peered over the corner of the wall and quickly nodded.

"Sure! But could you save me one and bring it tomorrow?" he asked. Benny gave an irritated groan and Ethan nodded.

"Of course. I mean, you helped make them so you're gonna get one." Rory gave Ethan a big smile and with some goodbyes, left.

As soon as the front door slammed shut, silence filled the room and Ethan suddenly became nervous. He took a quick glance at Benny who was staring at the ground in thought.

Ethan let out a breath of air and focused his attention on the candy apples. He went over to them and gently prodded one of them with his finger. They didn't seem to be super soft but they weren't rock hard either. Just the way he liked them.

Ethan gave a goofy smile at Benny and grabbed two of the apples off the sheet. He handed the other one to Benny who gratefully took it. Though, as Benny went to lick it, he hesitated once he noticed Ethan take a lick at his.

The same feeling as before, the feeling of being hot all over, overwhelmed Benny and he struggled to keep his eyes from roaming back to Ethan. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't help but hear the sounds that the action made whenever Ethan licked it. And each lick he took caused Benny to get hotter and hotter.

Benny sighed and wordlessly took a lick at his own apple but stopped once a small groaning sound came from Ethan. He lifted an eyebrow and looked at the boy who looked like an adorable little kid with a lollipop. Well, more like an _apple_-pop.

Benny smirked when he realized that Ethan had groaned because he was enjoying his apple. It was quiet funny really. He had been doing that ever since they met. If Ethan happened to really enjoy something he was eating, he would unintentionally make a groaning sound.

Though, this time, instead of a happy little squeal like he made when they were kids, he actually made a groaning sound that sounded a lot like something people would make while in bed doing you know what.

And because of that, it was seriously turning Benny on.

Even though he tried to ignore it, there was no hope in the matter. He couldn't help but feel rather amazed at how such an innocent sight made him feel so...hot...

Benny cleared his throat, making Ethan glance at him, and he smiled at him.

"Enjoying your apple-pop?" Benny said huskily. Ethan blushed slightly and quietly shook his head, continuing on his journey of apple-licking.

Benny laughed half-heartedly but it sounded a little strained. Mostly because he was trying his best not to lunge at the boy in front of him and kiss him with all the passion he had.

But Benny could feel each ounce of his strength melting away at every lick the other boy made to the apple.

Finally, Benny could take it no longer when another groaning sound escaped Ethan and he just…lost it. Once second the candy apple was in his hand and the next he had dropped it to the ground and pushed Ethan up against the counter. Causing him to drop his apple as well.

Ethan's eyes widened in surprise as he stared up at Benny who was gazing down at him hungrily. Ethan swallowed nervously and struggled to keep his heart under control.

Benny leaned over the other boy and went close enough to where their lips were touching. A wave of lust suddenly shrouded both boys and Benny was the first to speak.

"I want to taste something sweet…" he whispered in a seductive tone. Ethan smiled at him.

"There's some on the counter." he whispered to him. Benny shook his head and allowed his eyes to land on Ethan's lips.

"No…I want to _taste_ that…" he said before crashing their lips together.

A moan of surprise escaped Ethan and he instantly pushed forward and deepened the kiss. Noticing this, Benny pushed back even harder and a groan escaped both boys. Benny instantly wrapped his arms around Ethan's waist and suddenly pulled apart to attack his neck.

_'He tastes like caramel_' Benny thought as he nipped on Ethan's neck. Never did he imagine that he would actually kiss his best friend. But then again, he didn't imagine he would fall in love with him either.

Another groan escaped Ethan as he panted and struggled to keep in the other moans that wanted to escape. A moan escaped from Benny, causing Ethan to blush wildly and toss his head back.

Benny nibbled and sucked on a patch of skin on Ethan's neck and gently brushed his lips up and down it before finally bringing them back to Ethan's lips. He pushed his lips against the other's roughly, earning a loud moan from him.

Suddenly, both boys heard the front door slam shut and talking. They instantly jumped away from each other and both noticed that they were panting hard. Benny gave Ethan a wink and began fixing his shirt when Ethan's parents came into the kitchen.

Ethan smiled at them and acted as if he weren't having trouble breathing at all.

"Mom, dad, you're home." he said. Mrs. Morgan nodded and smiled at her son.

"Hey boys, so how was your guy's night?" Mr. Morgan asked as Ethan's mom's eyes roamed the mess in the kitchen.

Both Ethan and Benny glanced at each other and back at the adults.

"Um, it was g-great. We watched a movie and a-ate candy a-apples…" Ethan said as he struggled to keep the blood from rushing to his cheeks. Mr. Morgan eyed each of the boys warily.

"Well, we can see that, Ethan. You two had better clean this up right now. Ethan, you know I don't like coming home to a messy kitchen." Mrs. Morgan scolded. Ethan nodded and instantly began cleaning up. Benny followed after him and Ethan's parents watched for a minute before heading upstairs.

As Ethan began cleaning up the dishes, he felt something soft press against the back of his neck and realized that it was Benny's lips.

He blushed furiously and Benny softly laughed against his skin, "You sure make it easy to make you blush…I love that about you…" he whispered the last part before laying another kiss on the back of the other's neck and pulling away to finish cleaning up the counter.

Ethan felt his legs turn into jelly and almost fell over if he hadn't been clutching the tip of the sink so hard. He let out a breath of air and continued washing the dishes. As he did so, he couldn't help but replay Benny's words over and over again in his head.

_'…I love that about you…I love that about you…'_ Ethan inhaled a gulp of air and closed his eyes for a second.

'_Now, I guess, would be the best time to say that candy apples are _definitely_ my favorite treat from now on_' he thought. And he couldn't wait to make them again with Benny.


	3. Overload

**Thank you so much to those who reviewed the story, it means a lot! I finally got this chapter in *whew*. Hope you enjoy it! **

**And sorry, there is no slash in this part.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3<em>

_One week later_

"Dude, _no_. For the last time, quit asking." Benny groaned irritably at Rory who had been constantly bugging him all day about going to the upcoming carnival.

Rory made a face and knowing that face, Benny scowled and angrily slammed his locker hard enough to make the other ones around it shake a little. As he did this, both Ethan and Sarah rounded the corner talking when they noticed. Sarah sighed as they came up to the boys.

"Okay, what's up? You have been grumpy all day, Benny." She said curiously. Benny grimaced and looked at Rory then back to her, "I think you would know the answer to that if you just ask Rory."

This time Rory scowled and folded his arms, "All I wanted was for someone to go with me to the carnival this Saturday. Is that so much to ask for?"

Sarah lifted an eyebrow and watched as Benny gave him an exasperated look.

"If it means that you have to keep asking the same person over and over all day then yes! It is a lot to ask for, Rory." Benny said coldly as he narrowed his eyes at the blonde.

Rory frowned, "Well, okay then . I'm sorry I'm such a nuisance." With that, Rory's angry scowl turned into a sad frown as he turned around and quickly walked away. As he did that, a sigh escaped from Benny and he was overwhelmed with remorse. He placed a hand on his forehead and dragged it down his face tiredly.

"Dammit…" he muttered before making eye contact with Sarah who was watching him disapprovingly. She opened her mouth to speak but Benny beat her to it.

"_Don't_ say it, alright? I know I was a little mean and I'll apologize. Damn, it's just I've been so stressed lately and…ugh, when he kept pestering me about it…" he trailed off and Sarah gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Bad day, huh?" was all she had to say for Benny to look at her and nod.

She sighed and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder before giving it a little squeeze, "Look, I know what if feels like to be stressed-out. And damn it if it doesn't look as bad as it seems. I'm just saying that even if you are having a bad day, just try not to be so…grumpy alright? I know it's a little hypocritical of me to say this but I'm not just saying it for you: If you're having a bad day, it doesn't mean that you have to make everyone else have a bad day because you are. Get what I'm saying?"

Benny smiled at her and nodded, "I get it. I promise to try and be a bit more…pleasant when I'm tired and stressed." Sarah gave him a happy nod and removed her hand from her shoulder before glancing at Ethan. That's when her smile wavered as she noticed that he had been extremely quiet the whole time.

She quickly studied him and slowly made a sad frown when he leaned against the lockers for support and stared off into space. Benny noticed this as well and eyed Ethan quietly.

When Ethan had realized that his friends had stopped talking, he pulled himself out of his thoughts and brought his head up to see them watching him. An automatic blush reached his cheeks and he quickly averted his eyes so they didn't reach Sarah's nor Benny's.

"Um…Ethan, is everything alright?" Benny said softly. Even though it was gentle, just the sound of hearing Benny's voice caused Ethan to slightly wince. It had been a week since their…_kiss_ and neither boy had brought it up to each other. It was almost as if it had never happened. Oh…but the memory had burned itself into Ethan's mind and he just couldn't stop thinking about it. The worst part about it was that whenever he saw, spoke, or even got Benny's attention, Ethan's entire body went into overload. First of all, his body would begin to shake slightly. To the human eye, you couldn't really see it. But to the non-human eye, it was visible.

Though that wasn't really of his concern. What really freaked Ethan out was how nervous and shy he would get. Normally he wouldn't exactly feel that way around Benny, but as each day past, it only got worse. It was beginning to get so bad that Ethan couldn't think straight and was beginning to cancel on most of the activities that he and Benny would usually do. Like hanging out, going to places, or even going to each other's houses. Benny hadn't been to his house in the entire week that it had been happening.

But, the one thing out of all of it that had to be the absolute worse would have to be the pain. The more and more Ethan stayed away from Benny—considering that all their lives they had practically been around each other 24/7—the larger the pain would get. Ethan had noticed that whenever he wasn't around Benny, he would get an agonizing headache that had almost made him pass out once at home. The second pain would usually land in his chest and it would be as if his lungs were being squeezed to death and on fire. But strangely enough, whenever Ethan_ was_ around Benny, the pain was gone.

Ethan sighed and decided he should be a man about this and look into Benny's eyes, "Um…well you see…" Though, he never got the chance to finish because the 6th period bell had rung and he had P.E. Ethan was just glad he didn't have it with Benny because he didn't know if he could handle being in the same room with a half-naked Benny. He was just glad that for once…they didn't have P.E. together. Though, Ethan did have it with Rory.

Benny sighed impatiently but then flashed me a smile that made my heart leap.

"I guess you can finish that later, alright? See you E." Benny winked at me and turned around to head to his class which was U.S. History. Sarah smiled at me and patted me on the shoulder before heading off in the opposite direction.

Ethan bit his lip as he began to head towards the locker room.

* * *

><p>"I don't want slacking off, got it!" Coach Red screamed at the crowd of freshman standing in front of him. (Author's note: I don't remember if they ever showed a coach in the show so this is his name)<p>

Both Ethan and Rory looked at each other and groaned once they realized it was raining outside. '_Just our luck for coach to choose the coldest and rainiest day of the month to make us do the mile run_.' Ethan thought bitterly as the coach blew his whistle indicating for them to all start running.

Instantly, the faster and more athletic kids headed off onto a good start. Ethan and Rory though both decided to stay at a safe range behind them. Rory knew that he could outrun any of the best athletes in the school but he decided to stay with Ethan and keep him company. Considering no one else in the class ever wanted to hang out with the two of them.

They both decided to run with an easy pace. As they ran, they didn't really exchange that much sentences between each other. To Rory, it was a little odd for Ethan not to be speaking that much. He then had the feeling something was off but he left the matter alone and decided to enjoy the run.

Even though they were running, Ethan didn't really pay attention. Sure, he was jogging but he was zoning out. He kept thinking about Benny. Nothing could keep his mind away from him. It was almost as if it were obsessed with him. Ethan knew that it sounded a little crazy but that didn't stop his mind from wondering off back to Benny.

But, because of his overwhelming thoughts, he hadn't been watching where he was going and once his foot made contact with some mud that had been kicked onto the track, Ethan slipped and landed roughly onto the hard surface.

A cry of both pain and shock escaped his lips and he couldn't help but feel a little…crazy at that moment. Another groan escaped him and he wrapped his arms around his head like someone would when they were having a faint spell. '_Am I having a faint spell?'_ Ethan thought as wracks of pain shot up his back and head.

"…Ethan…?" The voice sounded a little distant and Ethan realized with shock that his entire vision was blurry and fading into black. He tried to fight it but soon became exhausted. Though, that didn't stop him from fighting off the darkness that was trying to force its way into his mind.

"…Ethan?" The voice sounded closer and Ethan pulled his arms off of his head to force his eyes open. He gasped when a vicious pain erupted in his head and he rolled over onto his side.

"Coach, there's something wrong with him…" the voice said again. Ethan realized that it was Rory who had been calling his name. He groaned again once he felt the pain in his chest beginning to overwhelm him. It felt as if his lungs were burning…like someone had forced him to drink acid and it went straight to his lungs.

"…hurts…" Ethan whimpered when he felt someone use their hands to roll him onto his back. The pain grew stronger when the same person gently pulled him into a sitting position.

But just that little movement caused burning pain to shoot up his spine and he cried out. This time his eyes flew open and he saw that some of the students were crowding around him. Rory was next to him, watching him with concerned eyes and the coach was behind him, trying to help him up.

Ethan began gasping for air when the pain threatened to flame up throughout his entire body. Rory's eyes widened as he watched his friend struggle to breath. He was becoming as white as a ghost. Which wasn't a good thing.

The pain was becoming unbearable for Ethan and a couple seconds later, his body went limp. Rory heard a couple of gasps and whispers around him but his attention was only on Ethan.

Coach Red made a grunting sound as he lifted Ethan's limp body into his arms and began carrying him towards the nurse. Rory followed closely behind and grimaced when he listened in on Ethan's heartbeat. It was faster than usual. It wasn't good for a human heart to beat that fast. It was never a good thing.

Rory sucked in a breathe of air even though he didn't need it. Something wasn't right, not right at all. Ethan was usually healthy. He hardly ever got sick. But something told Rory that this wasn't just any ordinary sickness.

As they made their way into the nurse's office, the coach set Ethan's body down onto one of the beds and the school nurse quickly came in before asking what had happened. Rory didn't remove his eyes from Ethan. He couldn't.

He sighed and sat on one of the chairs that were near the bed. Rory ran a hand through his hair as his gaze on Ethan was averted. Slowly, his eyes made their way over to the window that showed the inside of the nurse's office.

Rory's eyes narrowed as he watched the man that spoke with one of the teachers here. For some reason, something about the man screamed '_Danger_.'

And he didn't understand why a man in a long, black coat seemed dangerous.

But Ethan would.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this was chapter 3 and chapter 4 will come in soon if I can get another 2 reviews. Even if I don't…well, I can only hope I do. :) Oh, and in the next chapter and the following ones, I'm gonna try to write in at least Ethan's, Benny's, Rory's, etc... Point of View. (POV).<strong>

**And I apologize if this chapter is a little short. :D**


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys, I apologize for not updating in a while. It's just that I started school this week and BOY has it been hectic! I have a ton of homework (stupid high school) and I also have a bit of writer's block. So please be patient with me and I'll try to get the next chapter in soon. Until next time, I'll try to update soon.

And thank you to all of you who have reviewed. It means a lot that you take the time to do that. :)


	5. Pressure And Pain

**Sorry it took my so long to get this chapter in, guys. But I did, and I tried to make it as long as I could. Goodness, took longer than I thought. Anywho, this chapter is in Ethan's POV. I hope you like it. Reviews would be nice :)**

**Pairing: **_Ethan/Benny_

**Published: **_August 29, 2011_

**Important note:** The **bolded text** is Ethan's conscience while the _italic text_ is Ethan.

Just in case you don't know what that is, here's an example:

Conscience: **This is the conscience.**

Ethan: _This is Ethan._

* * *

><p><em><span>Ethan's POV<span>_

Usually you think that when you pass out, whatever pain that caused it to happen, it would go away. But not for me. In fact, blacking out into nothing only seemed to worsen in considering that I actually _saw_ things. I hadn't told anyone about the strange dreams I'd been having. They weren't exactly normal. Unless you considered a fiery void surrounding you while having numerous amounts of pictures and future events being tossed at you, normal.

It was strange, really. Almost…un-natural. The things I had been witnessed to while in my sleep were things that I wouldn't even want my worst enemy to have stuck in their memory.

The things I saw…they kinda made me think that I was having visions in my sleep. Actually, it kinda is like having visions while I'm sleeping. But that was just what confused me even more. I mean, I was a Seer. I knew that. But I only got visions whenever I touched things. Nothing about this made sense to me.

Yet, here I was. Having multiple visions pass in an out of my vision like a camera flash. It seemed a little to unreal for me the first time this begun to happen. I had thought that I really _was_ dreaming. But any thought of that vanished after it never stopped the first couple of days.

A flash of red flew across my vision and brought me back to senses. If you could call anything inside your sleep on the term of 'senses.'

While the red flashes began to turn to different shades and hues of colors, it was like I was walking near it. You know, if you've ever had a large, flat screen T.V or gone to the theatres. They're so big that as you walk up to them, you can practically see every detail in whatever movie or show you're watching. That was exactly how I could describe it as. My own personal flat screen.

I walked up to the big screen…seeing as it could only be described as one. But it was like I wasn't in control of what I was doing. My hand reached out and slowly edged towards the flying colors, slowly and tensely. Though, I could feel what I was touching. My fingers gently glided along the invisible line of the screen. Or so I thought it was. I mean, it's not exactly reality, people. I could describe it as a flat screen but it wasn't.

When my fingers had brushed against it, just the tiniest bit…it was like the surface of the screen had rippled. Again, I could feel the anxiousness push its way throughout my body. The one I was somehow watching.

My hand recoiled back, almost afraid and cautious as the ripples of the screen subsided after a couple more seconds. But it wasn't like the body was willing to give up whatever quest it had set on. The hands reached out again, a little more confident this time, and when the palm of the hand was laid out against the screen, it was kind of strange.

A little to strange to describe. Nonetheless, I would describe it as touching water. It was freezing cold. So cold that if it were real then my hand would have probably turned blue. But the body didn't react to the touch. More or so, it was like the body was _pushing_ itself against the surface.

That's when I could feel it.

The pressure.

As the body pushed itself against the surface, I could feel mounds and mounds of pressure clouding me. It felt like it were around my head the most. You know how it's like when you get a headache? You close your eyes and focus on the pressure that's in your temples and then somehow…because you're focusing so hard on it, it's like the pressure gets stronger. So strong, that you can't think straight.

That's how it was for me. But much, _much_ stronger.

The body pushed harder against the surface, making it ripple furiously against the contact. The worst part about it was that the more the body pushed, the fiercer the pressure would get.

I didn't understand what was going on. One good thing about this was that because of the contact the body was making to the surface, the flashes and visions had stopped and the screen was just red. But that was the only good thing about it.

The pressure was coming on stronger and stronger each second and it felt like my lungs were being squeezed together. I couldn't breathe. Then again, I couldn't tell if it was because I was unconscious or not.

Finally, when the body was halfway through, in one final thrust, it pushed itself all the way.

The pressure became so excruciating at that moment that nothing but pain shot throughout my body.

That's when I woke up. Well…more like 'screamed' awake.

A yell of pain escaped my lips before my eyes shot open. I sat up frantically and instinctively shot a hand to my heart. It was racing violently and my breathing was erratic. I clutched my head not a second and realized that the pressure was gone.

I sighed and blinked a few times to allow my eyes to adjust to my surroundings. Once my eyes adjusted, I realized that I was in my bedroom. I shook my head slightly to try and recall the last events I had.

I couldn't quite remember that much until my head began to ache and my temples began to throb. I groaned quietly and brought a hand up to rub my temples when I noticed I wasn't alone.

I looked next to me and saw Benny sitting next to the bed on a chair. A smile crept its way onto my face because he was sleeping with his head leaning on the back of the chair. He looked adorable.

Slowly, I reached my hand out and brought it up to his face to gently stroke it. Benny stirred slightly before his eyes opened and landed on me. Once he saw me, he quickly scrambled up and smiled.

"You're awake." he said. I nodded and ran a hand through my hair before sitting up in front of him. I cupped his cheek with my hand and stroked it with my thumb, causing him to blush.

"Yeah, I guess I am." I smiled wider when he leaned into my touch. Benny sighed, "You were out for almost six hours."

My eyes widened, "_Six_ hours?" Man, how could I have been out that long? I bit my lip and cocked my head to the side, "Really?"

Benny gave me a gentle smile and slowly leaned towards me to press his lips to mine. The kiss was short and sweet but it was still enough to cause my heart to pound against my chest. _We kissed again…_. The thought burned away into my memory as a smile came to my face.

He pulled back, his eyes shining happily, and nodded, "Don't worry about it. All that matters is that you're awake." I swallowed nervously when he brought his hand up to stroke the bottom of my jaw with his thumb. His skin was smooth and warm. I closed my eyes to his touch and sighed.

"I love you, Ethan." he whispered.

I popped my eyes open as soon as the words left his mouth and I gazed at him in both shock and happiness.

Benny was blushing furiously but his eyes didn't remove from my face. At first I thought I was just hallucinating, that I was still groggy from my unconscious state. But after a couple more seconds, when he didn't say anything, just watched me with a loving look on his face, I knew that he had really said it.

I swallowed, "Y-you do?"

Benny nodded and looked to the ground for a second and back up to my eyes. "I do. I'm sorry it took me so long to say it. To…to _realize_ it." He whispered.

My heart felt like it was flying. I don't know, I felt lighter somehow. And a little giddy. A smile placed itself onto my lips and without a second thought, I leaned forward and pressed our lips together again. A tiny moan game from him and I smiled wider. Pushing harder, I closed my eyes and gave a groan of my own when he bit my lower lip gently.

The feeling of our lips together was just…_amazing_. Nothing could compare to the way he made me feel. Nothing.

We pulled apart but our lips were brushing against each other. I breathed in his scent, which smelt like soap and spearmint gum, and pressed our foreheads together to gaze into his eyes.

"I love you, too." I whispered back.

The smile on his face was the happiest smile I had ever seen. It was as if that smile belonged on his face, and I didn't want it to leave.

Benny kissed me one more time and was about to speak when a knock came to the door. We sat back and watched as my parents popped in. I smiled at them.

"Hey guys." Mom gave me a relieved smile and came over to the bed to kiss my forehead.

"How you feeling, sweetie?" she asked. I blushed, embarrassed, by the 'sweetie' part and shrugged. "I've been better. Can you tell me what happened?"

Dad let out a sigh and came over to stand by Benny, "Well, son, all we know is that you passed out during gym. Do you remember anything that happened?" he asked curiously.

I scrunched my eyebrows together in thought, "Um…all I remember is slipping on some mud on the track and blacking out. That's it." I didn't tell them about the dream because really? How would I explain it? There really was no way to describe the image of it.

Mom raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. She looked over at dad who seemed just as curious as her. I gave them each a confused look and brought my eyes over to Benny. He gave me a shrug and leaned back in the chair.

I looked back at my parents, "Why? Did something happen?" Both their eyes shot over to me and mom gave me a small laugh. "What? Of course not, hun. You should get some rest, alright? You hit your head pretty hard." As she said this, I couldn't help but notice how nervous her voice sounded. Not to mention the fear behind her eyes.

They were lying. I could tell. I would have to find out what was going on. With Benny's help of course.

Dad nodded and looked at mom again. They seemed to have a silent conversation between each other and without another word, they both slipped out of the room. I raised an eyebrow and looked at Benny who seemed just as confused as me.

"Well, that was weird." He said after a minute of silence. I nodded.

"It was. Something's up and I wanna know what. You in?" I asked. Benny smiled at me, the smile a promising one. He pushed forward in his chair so he was close enough to me and kissed me on the lips again, causing me to blush.

"You bet." 

* * *

><p>"Alright class, today we will be working on the study of how America came to be." Mr. Jameson announced. A few people made irritated groans while others smiled at the news. I, on the other hand, was one of the few who groaned. U.S. History was the worst. What made it even more painful to go through was that I didn't have it with Benny. He had it sixth. This was fourth period.<p>

I sighed and leaned my head into the palm of my hand. This was going to be a long 45 minutes. As the teacher began to go on about how important American Culture was, I zoned off and glanced out the window beside me.

As I did so, I thought about several things but mainly about Benny. _Huh, nothing I do can keep my mind off him_. I thought. This caused a smile to form on my lips and I bit my lip in thought when I was suddenly hit with a wave of pain.

My eyes widened in both pain and fright as the events that were to come played in my head. This was the fourth time today that this was happening. I should have known it was coming after Benny had came and walked me to class.

You see, as you know, I get pains whenever I'm away from Benny. I still had no idea why and I refused to tell anyone. Especially Benny. It kind of made me feel guilty since we had revealed our love for each other, but I just didn't want him to worry about me.

So, like the good boyfriend I was…I sucked it up.

_**Be a man**_**.** My conscience hissed at me. _**Don't be such a wimp. I'm pretty sure that Benny wouldn't want to date a wimp**_**. **It continued to say its hurtful words. I scowled._ I thought your conscience was supposed to help you. Not be a nuisance._

Thought, dreadfully, it was right. Benny didn't deserve someone who whined about little pains here and there. He deserved someone who was strong and confident.

So I would give him that.

I swallowed, uncomfortable, and closed my eyes for a second when a burning pain shot through my back. It took all my willpower not to cry out from it. When I opened my eyes again, the person sitting in front of me was watching me curiously while holding a paper in his hand.

"Um, dude, are you okay?" he asked, concern in his voice. I gave me a reassuring fake grin and nodded, "I'm awesome."

He nodded, not looking convinced, and placed the paper that was in his hand onto my desk before turning around. As I touched the paper, my heart pounded painfully in my chest for some unknown reason. I grimaced while my eyes roamed over the paper. _Another B, huh? Well, it beats getting a C, that's for sure_. I thought before another stab of pain went through my body.

I held in a groan and closed my eyes just when the classroom door opened. I didn't bother in opening them, knowing that it was probably an office assistant or something, when the person who came through the door spoke. His voice sent an icy chill throughout my entire being, causing me to freeze.

I didn't want to open my eyes. I didn't want to see _him._

I felt my breathing become labored as thoughts rushed in and out of my head. _Calm down, it might not even be him. I just need to breathe. Just…breathe…_. I took in a slow breath of air before I slowly opened my eyes.

I sure wish I hadn't.

Because when I did, my eyes met another pair. A pair of icy blue eyes. _His_ icy blue eyes. The timing just couldn't get any better than this.

And when Mr. Jameson spoke, his next words shocked me to the core.

"Class, this is Mr. Richards. He will be substituting for the next 3 months due to the fact that I'm going to Europe. I know it seems out of the blue, but just try and behave while I'm gone. I will be leaving on Saturday so Mr. Richards will start on Monday."

I gaped. Nothing could get any worse.

Mr. Stalker—I mean, Mr. _Richards_ smiled and that smile caused a shiver of fear to run up my spine.

"It's an honor to be here, kids. I can't wait to get to know _all_ of you." He said. And when he had been saying that, his eyes had roamed the classroom, I bet just to look casual. But when he said the '_all of you'_ part, his eyes met mine. Another shiver went through me.

_I take it back. The worse is yet to come_.

Joy.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed that, I had fun writing it. Yay for getting over some writer's block! Wahoo! Now I have to write an essay for English. <strong>_**Joy**_**. The next chapter will come soon. I hope. I'm getting all excitedy just thinking about the events that will happen in this story. I have it all planned out. :D**

**Some reviews would be appreciated. Thanks!**


End file.
